


The Avengers Battle an Intruder

by exilefromlife



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint being a BAMF, Drabble, Gen, Randomness, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began like any other day in the Avenger’s mansion: with a scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Battle an Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of a video professor-loki sent to me on Tumblr, and the rest of the Goldmembers were discussing how they'd react to finding it. Enjoy!

It began like any other day in the Avenger's mansion: with a scream.

Steve shot out of bed and was hopping into boxers by the time the second scream sounded, this time from another person. He threw open the door and ran out of his room, shield in hand. What he found when he got to the source of the scream almost made him wet himself, and the shield fell to the floor when his hands went limp in shock.

“What. Is. THAT?!” He shouted, pointing to the wall near Thor and Tony. Coulson had obviously been the second scream, and was now sprawled out on the couch, apparently after flipping over it in his haste to get away from the intruder.

“That,” Tony spoke up, pulling Natasha away from where she'd fallen after finding the intruder. “is a huntsman spider. They're native to Australia, and illegal to have in the States. Judging by the size of it, it's specifically a _giant_ huntsman spider. Pretty, isn't she?”

Steve regained a little composure. “What is it doing  _here_ ? And  _NO_ , not pretty.”

“Loki probably put it here. Come on, Steve, it's not poisonous. Look at her...she's probably as scared as we are.”

Everyone other than Tony and Thor said in unison, “I doubt  _that_ !”

What Thor  _did_ say was the worst thing Steve had heard come from the god's mouth to date. “I shall make it my mount.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Everyone, including Tony, screeched. Steve took control of the situation.

“Absolutely not. We're going to get rid of it. Kill it, capture it, send it away, something. It is absolutely NOT staying here.”

Thor pushed out his chest. “I shall smite it with the mighty Mjolnir!”

“Fine, have at it.”

Steve realized about four minutes and five new holes in the wall later that giving his permission for that plan wasn't the best idea in the world, and sighed. “Thor, stop!  _STOP_ !” His patience for the whole situation was wearing thin, and he was about to pick up the phone to call Fury when Clint walked in, armed to the teeth and expecting a fight.

“Huh. Huntsman spider.” A glint appeared in Clint's eyes a moment before three arrows pierced the spider, effectively killing it. The rest of the Avengers turned to the marksman and gaped. Clint shrugged. “When I was in Australia, my buddies and I used to call them target practice.”

 


End file.
